Hard times PL
by xPheebsx
Summary: It's only in polish language, sorry for it. One shot popularnego paringu Swan Queen. Enjoy :)


- I o to wszystko chodziło? Jesteś o mnie zazdrosna? – Zadrwiła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki złośliwy uśmiech. Nie pozwoliła Zelenie zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Wycofała się kilka kroków, a następnie machnięciem ręki zerwała światła sygnalizacyjne, celując je wprost na przeciwniczkę. Niestety ona również miała szybki refleks i sprawnie nakierowała przedmiot na przeciwległą uliczkę.

- Miałaś wszystko, czego ja nigdy nie miałam! A nawet na to nie zasługiwałaś! Teraz ja odbiorę Ci wszystko od Ciebie! – Krzyknęła, odrzucając Reginę o kilkanaście metrów wprost na stojące tam auto.

Tłum zakrzyknął z przerażenia, Emma próbowała szybko ocenić sytuacje, jednak wiedziała, że jej pomoc jest w tym momencie zbędna, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafiła zapanować nad własną mocą. Z uwagą śledziła każdy ruch rudowłosej, by w razie czego móc pomóc Reginie.

Szatynka nie zwlekała z odezwą. Przekręciła ręką, nad jej dłonią zatańczyła ognista kula, zmierzając szybkim krokiem w stronę Zielonej miała zamiar rzucić kulą w jej stronę, jednak ta była szybsza. Zgasiła płomień, a następnie zaciskając palce na jej szyi uniosła ją ku górze.

- Nie możesz mnie pokonać siostrzyczko. Wszystko, czego Cię nauczył Rumpelstiltskin, nauczył i mnie z tym, że ja byłam lepszą uczennicą. – Wysyczała, a z jej twarzy nie znikał złowieszczy uśmieszek. Ponownie zamachnęła się, rzucając Reginę prosto w wieżę ratuszową niczym jakimś workiem. Szkło pod wpływem uderzenia rozbiło się na tysiąc małych kawałków, a ludzie stojący wokoło rozbiegli się ze strachu we wszystkie strony. Zelena wybuchła szyderczym śmiechem, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic zniknęła wśród zielonych płomieni.

- Regina! – Emma wstrzymała oddech, ruszając biegiem w stronę ogromnego zegara. Nie miała zamiaru czekać aż Wiedźma znów się pojawi, musiała coś zrobić. Wpadła do środka jak burza, przeskakując co drugi stopień, by jak najszybciej dostać się na sam szczyt.

- Regina. – Odezwała się ponownie, tym razem nieco ciszej. Przykucnęła przy nieprzytomnej, pochylając się i sprawdzając puls. Słabo wyczuwalny, ale wciąż był. Wokoło wszędzie leżało szkło, a sama Królowa leżała bezwiednie, mając na rękach i twarzy ślady rozcięć, z których leniwie sączyła się krew. Ujęła jej twarz w obie ręce, lekko poklepując jednak nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji.

- Redż… Obudź się, proszę… - Wyszeptała, gładząc ciemnowłosą po czole. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia co mogłaby zrobić, by pomóc kompance, aby przywrócić ją do przytomności. Była zdruzgotana i z każdą chwilą narastająca w niej panika nie pozwala myśleć racjonalnie. Musi użyć magii, nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. Pytanie tylko, jak? Potrafiła tylko samodzielnie zapalić głupią świeczkę, a co dopiero uleczyć nieprzytomnego człowieka! A jedyna osoba posiadająca moc była pod wpływem Zeleny.

- Gdybym tylko wiedziała co mam zrobić… Musisz być silna. – Wyjąkała, czując łzy napływające do jej oczu. Zależało jej na Reginie, troszczyła się o nią, przez ostatni czas zbliżyły się do siebie, nienawiść jaka wytworzyła się między nimi podczas pierwszego spotkania ustąpiła jedynie docinkom, które wprawdzie mówiąc nie miały za zadania zranić drugiej osoby i obie zdawały sobie z tego sprawę. Czuły między sobą niewidzialne więzi, które nie tylko łączył ich wspólny syn i chęci zniszczenia Zeleny. To było coś więcej. Coś, co każda z nich skrywała głęboko w sobie, nawet nie wiedząc dokładnie co to jest. Jednak pomimo tego to coś wciąż trwało. I teraz mogłoby się bardzo przydać. Gdyby tylko Emma wiedziała jak spojrzeć w głąb siebie, by uaktywnić magię pochodzącą z samego serca, która uzdrowiłaby Reginę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją czyjeś głosy dochodzące z ulicy. Prawdopodobnie ludzie uporali się na ten czas z zagrożeniem i każdy zastanawiał się co jest z Królową. Musiała działać, nie miała nic do stracenia. Potrzebowała jedynie wiary w siebie. Potrzebowała rodziców.

- Emma! – Przez chwilę blondynka zastanawiała się, czy w swojej głowie przywołała ojca, czy to naprawdę on krzyknął do niej z dołu wieży. Jednak nie mogła się mylić. To był naprawdę on.

- Jestem na górze! – Odkrzyknęła, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo jej głos drży z emocji. Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, szybko starając się doprowadzić do porządku, ażeby Charming nie zauważył jej łez.

Chwilę potem pojawił się u szczytu schodów wraz ze Snow. Oboje zamarli w bezruchu na widok nieprzytomnej Reginy, leżącej bezwiednie w ramionach Emmy.

- Ja… Nie wiem co zrobić, ledwie oddycha, musimy jej pomóc, ale nie wiem jak! – Wyjąkała ze strachem patrząc na rodzicieli.

Charming przykucnął obok nich, przykładając palec do tętnicy szatynki. Odchylił jej głowę, żeby móc ocenić jej stan.

Snow przeniosła wzrok na córkę. Widziała jak bardzo jest roztrzęsiona, ledwie się trzyma, jednak wciąż pozostaje przy nieprzytomnej, chcąc jej pomóc. W myśli ucieszyła się, że jej dziecko posiada taką samą empatię jak jej matka, pomimo krzywd dalej wierzy w odkupienie. I wtedy zrozumiała co może zrobić, by naprawdę pomóc.

- Emma… Musisz wykorzystać swoje emocje.- Zaczęła, zmuszając blondwłosą do spojrzenia na nią. – Zaakceptuj siebie tak, jak zrobiłaś to w Nibylandii. Uwolnij prawdziwą siebie i nakieruj to na Reginę. Pomyśl o tym, że chcesz ją uleczyć, pomyśl o Waszej znajomości, o Waszym synu, o Waszych relacjach. Musisz naprawdę tego chcieć. Wszystko jest w Tobie. Wiesz, że te najsilniejsze uczucia jakie ktoś w nas budzi mogą zdziałać cuda. Musisz spróbować wykrzesać w sobie uczucia związane z Waszym synem.

Spokojny głos Snow docierał do Emmy jak przez mgłę, jednak wszystko słyszała i wiedziała, że może liczyć na wsparcie matki. Musiała jedynie nakierować swoje emocje w dobrą stronę. Spojrzała na delikatną twarz Reginy pooraną licznymi ranami. Chwyciła jej chłodną dłoń w swoje ręce i przymknęła oczy, próbując wykonać to, co poleciła jej Snow. Z początku nic się nie wydarzyło, myślała, że to jej wina, że nie potrafi się dostatecznie skupić.

- Próbuj dalej. Nie możesz stracić wiary, jesteśmy tu z Tobą, bo wiemy, że sobie poradzisz.

I wtedy jej zwątpienie całkowicie się rozwiało, a jej ciało wypełniło się odwagą i nieznanym jej wcześniej ciepłem. Pozwoliła mu zawładnąć nad sobą, zmuszając się do nie otworzenia oczu. Czuła energię, która przepływa przez nią, nie wiedziała skąd ona się bierze, ale teraz nie było czasu na zastanawianie się. Nakierunkowała wszystko na Reginę, starając się myśleć o Henry'm, który dla nich obu był równie ważny. Poczuła też coś jeszcze, dziwny rodzaj przywiązania, nie związany z niczym innym jak samą Reginą. Nie zwątpiła w niego, musiała i go uwolnić. I wtedy poczuła uścisk na dłoni. Otworzyła oczy, natychmiast kierując spojrzenie na szatynkę, która w tym samym momencie nabrała gwałtownie powietrza w płuca.

- Regina! – Twarz Emmy natychmiast rozjaśnił uśmiech ulgi. David wraz z Mary Margaret od razu zbliżyli się do kobiet, by pomóc Królowej się podnieść.

- Co… Co się stało? – Wystękała, z trudem podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Skrzywiła się, czując rwący ból w ramieniu, który chwilę potem został przytłumiony przez pulsujący ucisk w głowie.

- Żyjesz. Udało się. – Emma nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu zadowolenia. Nadal ściskała dłoń Reginy, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

- Emma Cię uratowała. Użyła mocy. – Snow pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem, widząc niepewną minę Reginy.

- Ty… Umiesz posługiwać się magią? – Szatynka uniosła brew, nie udając zdziwienia.

Blondynka pokiwała jedynie głową, nie posiadając się z radości.

- Nie sądziłam, że będę potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek pomocy. – Wymamrotała po chwili, znów przybierając swą codzienną chłodną maskę. Dopiero teraz jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dłoni, którą Emma wciąż ściskała. Spojrzała w zielone oczy jasnowłosej, powoli uświadamiając sobie jak wielkich pokładów emocji musiała użyć, by ją ocucić. Nie mogło to być takie proste dla kogoś, kto jest jej obojętny. Chyba, że Regina nie była całkowicie jej obojętna. Ale… Dlaczego?

- Musimy znaleźć Zelenę. To, że zniknęła nie oznacza, że nigdy więcej mnie nie zaatakuje. – Przerwała w końcu, puszczając rękę Emmy. Podając ramię David'owi pomogła sobie wstać, otrzepując się z brudu i kawałeczków szkła. – Lepiej przygotujmy się na kolejne starcie, bo następnym razem może nie być tak miło.

Skierowała się w stronę schodów, wciąż z trudem stawiając kolejne kroki. Pozwoliła Charmingom zejść pierwszym, a zanim Emma zaczęła schodzić za nimi zatrzymała ją, zaciskając dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Dziękuję. – Odezwała się po chwili, będąc wdzięczną za uratowanie jej życia.

- W porządku. W końcu co się nie robi dla przyjaciół. – Emma wzruszyła ramionami, posyłając Reginie promienny uśmiech.

Uśmiech, który u Reginy wywołał przyjemne ukłucie gdzieś pod klatką piersiową. Odwzajemniła go, choć był to niezwykle rzadki u Królowej widok, silić się na pokazywanie szczerych uczuć do innych.

Podpierając się na ramieniu kompanki obie zaczęły powoli schodzić na sam dół, by w końcu połączyć swe siły przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi.


End file.
